


It's all Genma's fault

by malazuzu22



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Architect Tenzo, Awkward Flirting, Don't ever let him even remotely close to the kitchen, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Genma is a sly bastard, Kakashi can't even make a coffee, Kakashi has a crush, M/M, Misunderstandings, OTP Feels, Poet Kakashi, Shy Yamato, Soulmates, Tenzo is going to kill Genma one day, Tenzo is too hardworking, They are both so shy it's ridiculous, shy kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malazuzu22/pseuds/malazuzu22
Summary: Kakashi felt like he knew the wide-eyed brunet the moment he saw him for the first time but he just wasn't able to muster the courage to approach him instead of watching him from afar like a hopeless creep.Yamato was aware of the eccentric-yet-handsome silver-haired guy living across the hallway but he just had too much assignments to be distracted with love interests. He wouldn't know what to say to him anyway.Genma was already fed up with his roommate paying more attention to silly books instead of their neighbour who was totally into him. Something had to be done about that.KakaYama college AU I guess, and I suck at summaries.





	It's all Genma's fault

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea of Tenzo being locked out of his room and Kakashi graciously taking care of him while drawing. It was supposed to be short one-shot. I honestly don't have a clue why I'm unable to write anything short... -_- 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the ride!
> 
> P.S.: A reminder of the names' meaning as it's mentioned briefly:  
> Kakashi means scarecrow  
> Tenzo means heavenly creation

Tenzo was starting to get tired. He rubbed his eyes with his thumbs and glanced at the watch. ’8:36 pm already… I should probably head back and finish it at home. I hope Genma is out drinking or something, he can be a bother when I need to work…’ Tenzo mumbled to himself and clapped the book in his hands shut. Then the other three, his laptop and finally stacked all of his papers neatly and in order. He liked to keep his things organised. Stuffing the pile of books and papers into backpack and laptop into its bag, he turned off the lamp on the table – he always worked at the same table at the back of the library where rarely anyone interrupted him – and left the otherwise deserted building, waving to the librarian on the way.

 

Walking past one of the campus restaurants Tenzo’s growling stomach reminded him that his last meal was actually a salad he had for lunch. ‘What will I eat? I’m pretty sure there are some eggs and toast bread back in the apartment…’ Tenzo mulled over his dinner. ‘I should perhaps buy something though, just in case Genma polished everything during one of his weed induced eating frenzies.’ He sighed to himself. His roommate, Genma Shiranui, was undeniably his friend. But Kami, he could be so infuriating sometimes!

The guy was sorely lacking responsibility and his main concerns were the campus parties and hot classmates. Half the time he wasn’t sleeping he was tipsy or stoned or suffering of hangover afterwards. Weird thing was he still managed to remain loud, obnoxious and persistently gleeful even with his head down the toilet. He also somehow managed not to fail yet despite the minimal preparations for his exams and assignments. He would often bitch about Tenzo being too stiff and strict and sober and formal and… Let’s just say the list of Genma’s rather unflattering opinions on Tenzo’s dedication to studying was long.

 

 ‘Oi, Tenzo! I’m going out tonight, wanna go with me?’ Genma asked that morning when he woke up (which was approximately around half past eleven). ‘I can’t, I have to finish those drawings in two days, it’s such a pain in the ass…’ Tenzo waved him off absently. ‘Do you even know how to enjoy yourself, mate? I only see you with your nose stuck in your nerdy books.’ Genma started one of his rants by tackling Tenzo and throwing his book out of the window. ‘I know how to enjoy myself but I have work to do you half-witted dweeb!’ Tenzo managed to wrangle out of Genma’s grip and push the bloke off himself with angry flush.

‘Yeah, sure. You should get laid sometimes you know, perhaps you wouldn’t be so grumpy all the time.’ Genma sing-songed and waltzed into the bathroom to make himself presentable for yet another party. ‘Fuck off, Genma.’ Tenzo grumbled. While Genma was in the shower, Tenzo grabbed his things and left to spare himself any further discussion. Down under the window he retrieved his book – fortunately unscathed – and retreated into the sanctuary the campus library provided.

 

Frowning while recalling their last argument, Tenzo turned into grocery store, not willing to go all the way back here if his thoughts were right and the fridge empty (which was entirely possible). Walking through the aisles he picked some more bread, gouda cheese, bacon and a good portion of vegetables – at least those would remain intact since Genma loathed anything green with passion of five years old kid. ‘Mmm, I could buy some ice-cream to treat myself when I finish those drawings.’ Tenzo mused when he passed the freezers. He picked up his favourite – chocolate and nougat with bits of hazelnuts and caramel – and stacked the box into the basket. The cashier was some thoroughly bored girl and after he paid he continued on his way to the apartment building.

Since his childhood Tenzo didn’t like narrow spaces. He didn’t remember why was that but he did. Hence he always rather took the stairs to the fifth floor instead of catching the elevator. Plus it could be counted as a good exercise. Tenzo didn’t have so much time he used to have for the gym and while remaining still mostly fit and well-built, he started to be displeased about the small amount of fat that was slowly forming on his normally perfectly flat stomach. ‘I should start working out again and eat more properly.’ He decided when he walked into the corridor on the fifth floor.

 

The tell-tale glance of pity one of their neighbours passing by gave him should hint Tenzo what was going on. Coming closer to the door, he could hear loud music pouring around the wooden door hinges. ‘Did the idiot start a party in _our_ apartment?’ Tenzo grumbled with a frown. He would have to throw the people out to have some peace for his work and it would be entirely too troublesome. He plucked the key into the door angrily, but it wouldn’t fit. ‘What the fuck…?’ Tenzo cursed, realizing there was a key stuck in the hole from the other side of the door. He ran a hand across his face in frustration and banged on the door.

‘Genma, open the door you dumbass!’ Tenzo yelled through the wood but no response came save a myriad of high-pitched giggles that could only belong to a woman. Banging several more times turned out to be similarly ineffective. ‘Screw you, Shiranui! You can’t just let me stuck outside for the fuck’s sake! Wait till I get my hands on you, I’m gonna beat the crap out of your empty head!’ Tenzo kicked the door for good measure before banging his forehead on it in slight despair. ‘Damn that fucking asshole.’ He gritted his teeth.  ‘My, my, I would never say a guy like you know how to curse so badly. Such a naughty mouth you have.’ A smooth voice from behind him made Tenzo jump. Whipping around quickly he found out their neighbour from across the hall was leaning on his doorframe nonchalantly with arms crossed, watching his misfortune in clear amusement.

 

The guy was… Odd. No, odd sounded too offensive, extraordinary was a better phrasing. He had a birdnest of silver hair sticking out in all the weird angles, seemingly defying gravity (Tenzo always wondered whether it really was as fluffy as it looked like). They were partially falling down into his face, obscuring his left eye from the view and the lower part from his nose down was always hidden by a mask or a scarf, depending on the weather. He was most of the time wearing black baggy trousers with a load of pockets, some worn-out t-shirt and a flannel shirt with sleeves rolled up accompanied by fingerless gloves. Nine of ten times Tenzo spotted him somewhere, he was reading a book, not paying attention to his surroundings. Tenzo was greatly embarrassed when he searched one of those in the library out of curiosity and found out they were all second-rate porn books.

 

Blinking several times to break out of his stupor – he never heard the guy speak and he didn’t imagine his voice to be so unexpectedly smooth and silky for someone of his rather ragged looks – Tenzo only managed a weak smile that probably came out as a pained grimace. ‘I saw your mate with a purple-haired, rather busty girl earlier today, if you happen to know her. They were practically making out in public so I guess you can imagine what’s going on in here.’ The silver-haired guy gestured to Tenzo’s door casually. ‘Oh shit, that has to be Anko. They will be at it the whole night.’ Tenzo groaned and with a disgusted grimace immediately came to decision he would inevitably have to clean and disinfect all the flat surfaces in the apartment. A chuckle from the other guy made him snap out of his brooding.

‘Seems like you’re locked out of your apartment then. Do you have anywhere else to go?’ The guy tilted his head, reminding Tenzo of a curious dog. ‘I can stay here in the hall on the couch I suppose, it wouldn’t be the first time anyway…’ Tenzo grumbled and waved the guy off. He was hungry and the whole situation made him feel a headache forming at his temples. ‘Well, you can always come over if you want. My roommate is at work the whole night.’ The guy shrugged and gestured behind himself into the other flat. ‘I don’t want to impose on anyone, but thanks all the same.’ Tenzo brushed the offer off. ‘You sure? It’s not a problem. And I wouldn’t harass you, no worries. Unless you wanted to, that is.’ The man’s eye creaked into happy half-moon indicating he was grinning under his mask.

 

‘Uhhh… I’ll be fine, really, thanks for your concern.’ There had to be a very interesting shade of red on Tenzo’s cheeks judging from the burning sensation all over them. Tenzo couldn’t deny there was something about the guy that intrigued him from the first time he saw him. Even with most of his face hidden he was strangely attractive and saying such suggestions out loud unashamedly made Tenzo’s rather shy himself giddy. ‘As you wish. Knock any time if you change your mind.’ The guy winked playfully and retreated from his watching spot by the door. ‘Oh crap. The ice-cream!’ Tenzo remembered with a facepalm. ‘Do you think I could store it in your freezer? I’ll need it after the murder I’m about to commit in the morning to calm myself down.’ Tenzo stopped the door from closing and rubbed the back of his neck.

‘Sure. I can help you dispose of the body if you need to.’ The guy smiled again and took the box from him, brushing their fingers briefly. The feather-like touch sent sparks through Tenzo’s whole body. ‘Erm, t-thanks. I should… Continue working now… Somehow…’ Tenzo stammered out lamely and backed away. The guy waved at him cheerfully and the door finally closed behind him. Tenzo heaved a loud sigh of relief and slumped down the couch in the hallway. ‘What on earth was that…’ He mumbled to himself and ran his shaky hand through his hair. ‘No time to get distracted, get hold on yourself, baka.’ Tenzo reprimanded himself and gathered all of his things. Spreading the papers, books and the laptop all over the low coffee table he started working again, munching on a cucumber and a piece of cheese he bought earlier. ‘This is going to be a long night.’ Tenzo sighed once again.

 

 

 

‘God dammit, Genma I’m so going to kill you!’ Tenzo threw his hands up with yet another wail of despair and anger. It was close to 11 pm and the coffee table placed in front of the couch was far from ideal for drawing interior plans. The lines were uneven and he would have to redraw them the next day anyway. Hiding his face in his palms he didn’t notice the person approaching until the couch next to him dipped under the weight of another body. ‘Still adamant on being independent, are we?’ His silver-haired neighbour was smiling at him when he glanced up. ‘I made you a coffee and a snack, you look like you need it.’ The guy gestured to the table where a cup of steaming brown liquid and two sandwiches were placed in the middle of his papers.

‘Oh, thanks. You didn’t have to.’ Tenzo flashed him a wary smile. ‘You look so miserable, that’s the least I can do for a handsome gentleman in distress.’ The guy grinned through his mask again. _‘Handsome??? Is he hitting on me?’_ Tenzo flushed a decent shade of red again. ‘Well, I am kinda stressed, especially about this assignment…’ He managed lamely, scratching his chin. To divert his gaze away from the seemingly amused guy next to him Tenzo reached for one of the sandwiches and bit down onto it. ‘Mmm, this is… Interesting. What did you put in there?’ Tenzo munched slowly, assessing the weird taste. ‘I couldn’t find much else but tuna and broccoli spread Gai made earlier. I probably should have warned you my cooking skills are way beyond hopeless.’ His companion snorted, noticing Tenzo’s expression of distaste.

‘Well, lucky I’m not picky.’ Tenzo shrugged and took another bite, hunger outweighing the taste. ‘The combination is odd but it’s not so bad.’ He tried to appreciate the food that was graciously offered to him. ‘You don’t have to lie, I know it tastes horrible.’ The guy’s silver mane bounced a little as he laughed. It was a deep throaty sound, reminding Tenzo of a gurgling waterfall. ‘Yeah, it does.’ Tenzo couldn’t fight the grin spreading on his face. For a split second their eyes met and a feeling like a lightning just struck him, Tenzo swiftly looked away. He munched quietly for a moment before he dared to peek at his company again.

 

His silver-haired neighbour was gripping one of his books, but it was unopened and unattended as his visible dark grey eye was fixated on Tenzo’s face. ‘What, is there something on my face?’ Tenzo yelped self-consciously. ‘Uh, yes, right there. Let me get it.’ And before he could dodge the man’s thumb swept right above his upper lip. ‘There, you’re fine.’ The guy lifted his mask and licked a bit of the broccoli spread off his finger. It happened so quickly and Tenzo was still dumbfounded by the intimate touch (and the funny fluttering feeling it stirred inside his belly) he didn’t have time to inspect his features properly.

‘You know, it’s actually kind of embarrassing, but I don’t even know your name.’ Tenzo blurted out, suddenly reminded when he regained his senses. ‘Right, it’s Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi.’ The man offered his gloved hand for a handshake. ‘It suits you perfectly.’ Tenzo shook the hand with a snort. He was surprised by the firm grip. Underneath the baggy clothes Kakashi had to be quite nicely shaped judging by his strength. ‘I could say the same about you, Tenzo.’ Kakashi looked him right in the eyes and squeezed his palm just before releasing it. It made Tenzo’s head a bit light. ‘How do you…?’ He had to look utterly confused as Kakashi graced him with that half-lidded smile again. ‘I heard you and your roommate yell at each other enough times to figure that out.’ He clarified.

 

‘Umm… I should probably continue with my work now…’ Tenzo mumbled guiltily, actually not willing to stop the conversation but mindful of the drawings that needed to be done. ‘Alright, don’t mind me.’ Kakashi nodded and opened his book. They could be sitting silently for half an hour, each of them immersed into their own business, when Tenzo noticed Kakashi was gradually sliding deeper into the couch and closer to him, so close his arm accidentally brushed on Kakashi’s thigh from time to time. The other didn’t seem to mind (Tenzo doubted he wouldn’t notice) though so he didn’t shuffle further away from him.

 

Soon after midnight other students living on their floor started pouring into the hallway, most of them in various degrees of being inebriated, from tipsy to downright drunk. Two of them, Kotetsu and Izumo as Genma introduced them some time ago, stumbled towards their couch, supporting one another on their very unsteady limbs. ‘Oi, Ten-hic-zo! Wha… Whatcha doin’ ‘ere?’ Kotetsu asked, obviously unable to form coherent words. ‘I’ve been locked out of the flat by Genma and Anko.’ Tenzo groused, sending a scorching glare the way his apartment was. ‘Aww, yea! We saw ‘em aril… I mean earlier, hehehe.’ Kotetsu elbowed Izumo and they both started giggling.

‘If you wan’to, y’can come wit’us. I’ll kick Tetsu outta the bed for u.’ Izumo leaned closer, dragging Kotetsu hanging on him lower as well. The other clearly didn’t expect the movement as he toppled over and knocked the cup with remaining coffee right onto several of Tenzo’s drawings and a book. Tenzo wasn’t even sorry about the coffee being spilled as it was incredibly strong and bitter but watching his drawings being destroyed made him yelp helplessly.

 

‘Watch what are you doing, idiot!’ It was surprisingly Kakashi, not minding the pair  until now, who first jumped off the couch and shouted in exasperation. ‘Sorry, s’rry, I didn’ wanna…’ Kotetsu started to shed his shirt clumsily to wipe the liquid with. ‘Leave it. Go to bed, guys, you’ve helped me enough as it is.’ Tenzo swatted his and Izumo’s grabby hands away to prevent any further damage.

‘A’right we’ll leave ya wit’your overp’tective boyfriend then. I’m reeeeally sorry Tenz.’ Izumo backed away from two pointed glares directed at him and Kotetsu. ‘I owe yu a cold one! Night you two lov’bir’s.’ Kotetsu shouted across his shoulder with a giggle while being dragged away. ‘What?! No we aren’t…’ Tenzo was mortified but before he finished the pair of drunkards disappeared into their flat. ‘Sorry, they are kind of intellectually challenged…’ Tenzo turned to Kakashi with cheeks aflame once more. ‘Oh, it’s actually kind of flattering to be associated with someone like you.’ Kakashi purred, making Tenzo gulp audibly.

 

‘Your notes though? We should do something about them. There wasn’t much coffee left so the damage isn’t that big but…’ Kakashi gestured to the table, blissfully sparing Tenzo of thinking about reply to the previous statement. The guy was confusing him. ‘Right. Let me just…’ Tenzo shuffled through his bag to retrieve a pack of paper tissues. ‘Should be enough.’ He started patting the liquid off the papers, trying not to smear the notes and drawings even more. ‘Crap, this one actually came out perfectly, one more I’ll need to do again.’ Tenzo grumbled, inspecting a bedside table design.

‘You’re studying architecture, right? How come you design furniture as well?’ Kakashi glanced at the picture across Tenzo’s shoulder. Tenzo noticed Kakashi was actually a few inches taller than him but could also be caused by the fluffy hair. ‘Yeah. But I like working with my hands too. I like designing the buildings from the outside but as well from the inside.’ Tenzo explained and Kakashi hummed. ‘I see… Working with hands? Like you can actually make furniture yourself?’ The silver-haired man tilted his head in the dog manner again. ‘Some. Working with wood is calming.’ Tenzo shrugged. ‘Well, I can certainly imagine you as a carpenter with those strong arms…’ Kakashi winked and handed once again dumbfounded Tenzo his papers and books.

 

‘After this little accident I think you should finally admit that working here is too dangerous, not to mention it’s uncomfortable. You’ll strain your back and neck leaning so down.’ Kakashi took the opened laptop and a bag of groceries, leaving the backpack for Tenzo, and walked down the hall towards his door. Tenzo was still torn whether it was appropriate but Kakashi was probably right. ‘Fine, have it your way then. You’re right, I wouldn’t be able to move for next three days.’ He followed him to the door and then inside.

 

The apartment was unsurprisingly similar to his and Genma’s. There was a huge amount of weights, several jumping ropes and other work out properties at one part of the living room, in stark contrast with a big and stuffed (and a bit unorganised, if Tenzo was to judge) bookcase on the other side. The worn-out couch was sitting in the middle in front of a small TV where a pug was snoring. ‘I didn’t know you had a dog.’ Tenzo commented, following Kakashi to the kitchen table. ‘Uh, that’s Pakkun. Here, you can work all night if you wish but I can think of funnier ways to spend it.’ Kakashi placed the laptop onto the table with a smile, hitting one of the keys accidentally and causing it to wake from the sleeping regime.

‘Oh… I should… Take a shower probably. Make yourself at home.’ Kakashi suddenly looked uneasy, making Tenzo once again thoroughly confused. ‘Um, okay? Thanks.’ Tenzo lifted his hand to squeeze Kakashi’s shoulder in what he hoped to be a comforting manner but the guy looked even more distressed by the touch and brushed around him and out of the room. ‘Damn…’ Tenzo could hear him cursing softly under his breath and he couldn’t comprehend what just happened. Sitting down at the table with his things, he had to smile involuntary at the picture he had as his wallpaper. It was him with his little sister Yukimi hugging him tightly, both of them sporting wide smiles. _‘I should call her tomorrow.’_ He decided and submerged into his work again. But somehow, he couldn’t find his concentration.

 

₪₪₪

 

Kakashi was returning from the walk with Pakkun and was just about to unlock his door when he heard two of his neighbours arguing again. ‘I know how to enjoy myself but I have work to do you half-witted dweeb!’ He heard the pleasant baritone of the short-haired brunet – Tenzo, as he found out recently – sounding thoroughly irritated. ‘Yeah, sure. You should get laid sometimes you know, perhaps you wouldn’t be so grumpy all the time.’ His roommate, the one who participated on probably every party there was on the campus, on the other hand sounded gleeful as ever. ‘Fuck off, Genma!’ Tenzo shouted and the conversation obviously ended.

Not willing to be caught eavesdropping – Pakkun’s questioning gaze was enough – Kakashi opened the door and went inside. Just as he was closing, the door across the hall opened and Tenzo stomped out, fuming and mumbling under his breath. Kakashi watched his tensed back retreating down the hall through the creak until he disappeared behind the corner leading to the stairway. He finally closed and leaned on the door with a sigh. This was getting ridiculous and he was starting to feel like a creep.

 

The brown-haired man moved across from the apartment he was sharing with Gai with the rest of the freshmen. Kakashi was sitting in the hall with Gai, Asuma and Kurenai, watching the turmoil and assessing the uni rookies when he spotted him for the first time, carrying a load of boxes that he would probably have problems lift as if they weighted nothing. The muscles working hard under the tight t-shirt captured Kakashi’s attention first but it was the guy’s eyes that mesmerized him. Wide, almond-shaped, reminding Kakashi of an exotic cat. There was something in the brunet’s gaze that attracted Kakashi like a magnet.

And yet he was somehow unable to just go and talk to him. He felt like if he spoke with him, he would somehow break the spell. It wasn’t even rational and the longer they were living across from one another and were meeting regularly, the more it was nagging on Kakashi’s mind. Heck, he couldn’t be in love with someone he didn’t even know! But yet… Kakashi felt like he already knew him, even before he figured out the brunet’s name. ‘Come on, Tenzo! There’s gonna be so many hot chicks, we’ll find you one!’ That loud bloke with bandana who was always playing with a toothpick was trying to sway his crush – unsuccessfully – as they passed reading Kakashi at the campus park.

 

‘Heavenly creation. I couldn’t pick any better name for him.’ Kakashi smiled, back in reality from his retrospective musings. He just shook his head in attempt to dispel the brooding mood. Instead he ate the lunch Gai left for him – there was an unspoken rule that Kakashi wasn’t allowed to cook since it always ended up with a disaster – and did some reading regarding the essay on Allen Ginsberg he was about to write.

 

_The weight of the world_  
 _is love._  
 _Under the burden_  
 _of solitude,_  
 _under the burden_  
 _of dissatisfaction_  
  
_the weight,_  
 _the weight we carry_  
 _is love._

 

Kakashi clapped the book shut. The poem made him unexpectedly angry. Kakashi was a lone wolf, content with his solitude for years. When did it start to be a burden for him? _‘The day you met those eyes.’_ His mind supplemented without hesitation, making him curse. Kakashi tossed the book aside. He already knew Song by memory anyway. He opted for another shitty romance trash he was reading as his guilty pleasure as well as the means of shutting his mind down for a while but found out he already read them all. A trip to the library was in order then. At least he could return those books he had for almost two months now.

He scratched Pakkun, who only opened one eye lazily in response, behind his ear and left. It could be around three in the afternoon and the campus was all alive. It was a beautiful day after all. Kakashi felt instantly lighter, inhaling the fresh air, squinting under the rays of sunshine. He eventually closed his left eye completely since it started to hurt, easily irritated by the sun. Still Kakashi refused to wear an eye patch. Any dumbass would pose stupid questions and he wasn’t up for that. He bought a ham and cheese strudel – Kakashi didn’t care about sweets that much – on the way and munching on it in languid pace he got to the library.

 

The librarian gave him the expected harangue (yet again) about not returning the books on time (yet again) and then he proceeded to the well-known section of romance books. He picked several volumes that seemed to be interesting by the cover and went to the tables at the back of the building where he knew the risk of anyone bothering him was minimal. Only to find out his favourite spot was already occupied. By no other than Tenzo. _‘What the… Is this some kind of a gods’ joke or just a coincidence?’_ He thought to himself with a frown.

Tenzo was sitting hunched over all his things, drawing something furiously. He was frowning slightly and a tip of his tongue was sticking out of his tantalizing lips in unconscious grimace as he was thoroughly concentrated on the task. The sight was endearing. Kakashi watched him for a moment, contemplating whether to sit to another table or just go elsewhere. Not that he would notice. Sadly, Tenzo never seemed to notice Kakashi. Tenzo suddenly started scratching on the paper, then dropped the pencil and ran a hand through his short mahogany hair, tousling it adorably.

 

_Who can deny?_   
_In dreams_   
_it touches_   
_the body,_   
_in thought_   
_constructs_   
_a miracle,_   
_in imagination_   
_anguishes_   
_till born_   
_in human--_   
_looks out of the heart_   
_burning with purity--_   
_for the burden of life_   
_is love,_

 

Ginsberg returning to his mind made Kakashi wince. He managed to duck behind the bookshelf when Tenzo’s head snapped up, scanning the surroundings with a questioning look. Apparently not finding anything out of order, he then shrugged and returned to his works. Meanwhile Kakashi sneaked to the front of the library, borrowed the picked books and with a promise to return them on time just once he made for the park. It was too beautiful day to spend it inside anyway. Kakashi climbed his favourite tree and blocked the outer world out for several hours.

 

 

‘You know we can just go to my place, right?’ The woman’s high-pitched giggles broke Kakashi’s reverie. He glanced around to estimate it could be around 8 pm already and to find out there was a couple leaning on the tree making out unashamedly, despite the people walking by – some of them even cheering. ‘Yeah I know but I already explained it to you. You agreed with me.’ Kakashi recognized the voice to belong to Genma, Tenzo’s roommate. ‘Alright but he’s going to be so pissed…’ The woman with purple hair was interrupted by a tongue shoved into her mouth. ‘Perhaps but if it works then it’s gonna be worth the brief storm of his wrath.’ Genma interrupted the kiss and pulled the girl along, practically running to the apartment building.

‘Whatever conspiracy the bloke is planning, it’s going to end up with lots of yelling again.’ Kakashi shook his head. His growling stomach reminded him it was time to return home as well. He met Gai in front of the building, walking Pakkun. ‘Ah, Kakashi! I made some broccoli spread, serve it to yourself! I have work tonight.’ Gai grinned at him widely. He was working as a part time receptionist in the night gym. Sadly the only person insane enough to work out at night was probably Gai so he was most of the time also the only user of the gym during his shift. ‘Broccoli? You know I don’t like it…’ Kakashi rolled his eyes, only to make Gai chuckle. ‘But it’s healthy! My eternal rival needs to stay in shape. You can’t eat instant ramen and fish with rice from the cafeteria all the time. Anyway, I got to go. See you in the morning!’ Gai shoved the dog leash into his hand, patted his shoulder so hard Kakashi’s knees almost bucked and with one last blinding grin jogged away.

 

Kakashi was too lazy to walk up the stairs so he took the elevator to the fifth floor instead. Unlocking the door to his apartment, he could clearly hear the loud music out of Tenzo’s and Genma’s flat. ‘This is going to be interesting.’ He chuckled to himself. After feeding Pakkun and serving himself some of the broccoli thing – it tasted as horrible as it looked like – Kakashi settled down onto the couch, passing the time with the book again while awaiting the upcoming rampart. He didn’t have to wait too long to hear furious banging and swearing in the hallway.

Tenzo was so absorbed into yelling murder threats he didn’t even notice Kakashi leaning in the doorway until he spoke. The way Tenzo almost jumped out of his skin made Kakashi amused even more. Telling what he knew about his roommate’s whereabouts didn’t make Tenzo any happier. On the contrary, the face of thorough contempt when he most likely imagined what was happening behind the door was way too funny. Taking the opportunity while they were finally talking – and it didn’t hurt in the end – Kakashi braced himself and invited Tenzo over. The other one was apparently embarrassed though and he refused the offer firmly.

‘You sure? It’s not a problem. And I wouldn’t harass you, no worries. Unless you want to, that is.’ Kakashi blurted out, wincing internally at the words spoken. _‘Unless you want to? Really? REALLY?’_ He tried to mask his own frustration with a smile, the mask fortunately helping the cause a lot. The other man reddened in clear embarrassment as well, although he looked even cuter with cheeks flushed, if it was even possible. He refused again, stammering, and Kakashi concluded it was sufficiently awkward and he better retreated back onto his couch to berate himself on his well-versed conversational skills.

 

Just as he was closing, Tenzo put a hand on the door to his surprise with a box of ice-cream in his hands. ‘Do you think I could store it in your freezer? I’ll need it after the murder I’m about to commit in the morning to calm myself down.’ He was gesturing to the box with bashful expression. He really had to dislike being dependent on anyone else. ‘Sure. I can help you dispose of the body if you need to.’ Kakashi opted for a lame joke and reached for the box, brushing his fingers with Tenzo’s incidentally. The brief touch was enough to make Kakashi’s insides flutter. Judging by the redness of Tenzo’s face and the way he was stammering yet again while backing away, it had some impact on him too.

 

Kakashi had to think this through. They were finally talking, that was a good thing. The guy seemed to react to Kakashi’s bad attempts to flirt, at least by being flustered (and cute). Not being punched in the face for his advances was a good enough sign too. Perhaps Tenzo could be swayed anyway not to spend the night in the hallway. Not that Kakashi had any impure ideas when he invited him over (although he wouldn’t say no if the opportunity to become more familiar with the muscular body he was admiring for months arose). But it seemed ridiculous to strain his back on the half broken hallway couch when he could sleep in bed.

 

_but we carry the weight_   
_wearily,_   
_and so must rest_   
_in the arms of love_   
_at last,_   
_must rest in the arms_   
_of love._

 

Kakashi decided to let Tenzo shake off the remnants of previous awkward conversation before he would approach him again. ‘What do you think, Pakkun? He’s probably hungry, I’ll make sandwiches.’ He turned to the pug when it was around half past ten. The dog gave him a dubious look, as if conveying his doubts about Kakashi’s cooking skills but it couldn’t sway his enthusiasm about the idea. It was a nice gesture, hopefully unobtrusive and how could he mess something as easy as a sandwich anyway? He found a tuna can – tuna was good, right? – and put it with the broccoli thing on the bread. Tenzo seemed to be the type who liked to live healthy so he would appreciate it more than Kakashi.

As a person preferring tea, Kakashi had actually no idea how to make coffee. He just put several spoons of the brown substance into the cup, poured boiling water into it and he supposed that was it. Little did he know most people (including Tenzo) preferred it with sugar and that the amount of coffee he used could easily make for three cups instead of one. While humming cheerfully he arranged the sandwiches onto a plate and stepped out of the apartment just in time to witness Tenzo’s desperate outburst.

 

Kakashi was probably totally stealthy or Tenzo was always immersed in his own thoughts because he spooked the guy yet again with his presence when he sat down next to him. Calling him a handsome gentleman obviously didn’t help to lessen Tenzo’s bewilderment at all. _‘Why did I say that anyway?’_ Kakashi frowned momentarily but was quickly distracted by the grimace Tenzo made when he bit into the sandwich he accepted with thanks. _‘Oh well, he probably doesn’t like broccoli either. So much for making an impression.’_ Kakashi sighed internally. Tenzo tried to convince him – again Kakashi found it endearing for some reason – that he liked it, but he was obviously a terrible actor.

‘You don’t have to lie, I know it tastes horrible.’ Kakashi laughed, immensely satisfied he made Tenzo grin as well. ‘Yeah, it does.’ Tenzo admitted and for a second their eyes met properly. The eye contact was so intense as if electricity sparked between them. Tenzo was the first to look away with cheeks red. _‘I probably shouldn’t be so pleased about making him blush so often…’_ Kakashi thought to himself, his eyes wandering across Tenzo’s features, stopping fixed firmly on his lips. _‘Are they as soft as they look like?’_ Kakashi imagined they had to be like two tiny pillows as they were pretty wide and also puffy. A bit of the broccoli spread just above Tenzo’s upper lip was almost too tempting to be licked away and Kakashi caught himself biting his inner cheek unconsciously, trying to fight the urge to do just so.

 

Kakashi’s trance was interrupted by Tenzo’s startled yelp as he noticed him staring. ‘Is there something on my face?’ He asked warily, almost with a hint of panic. _‘Way to go, Hatake.’_ Kakashi wailed inwardly. He could tell he was creeping the man out again and yet his hand reached out on its own to brush the bit of broccoli cream away. Tenzo froze under the touch and this time Kakashi was convinced the blush would remain on his face permanently. He was the first to interrupt the silence though with his inquire about Kakashi’s name. _‘Oh crap, right. We actually didn’t introduce to each other!’_ Kakashi remembered and promptly remedied the mistake. Tenzo’s hand engulfing his smaller one was a bit calloused and so strong and…

‘The name suits you.’ Tenzo commented with a chuckle. He was probably right though so Kakashi didn’t take it as an offence. ‘I could say the same about you, Tenzo.’ He replied truthfully. It sounded more romantic in his head. Especially when you considered Tenzo didn’t get to say his name yet. He was also appropriately confused, demanding to know how come Kakashi knew his name. Kakashi quickly made up an excuse about Tenzo and Genma yelling at each other, which wasn’t even entirely a lie but leaving out the part about overhearing them in the park eliminated the possibility of being labelled as a stalker. Probably finally realizing the (not so) subtle compliment, Tenzo backed out of the conversation in favour of working on his papers again.

 

Kakashi was trying to read next to him but he wasn’t too successful. The couch was really uncomfortable with so many sagged places, he just couldn’t find the right position, sinking into it more and more. The positive thing was that when Tenzo’s arm brushed on his leg accidentally, he didn’t shuffle away. Hopes arose in Kakashi’s head that his terrible flirting skills could be working by some miracle after all. Their almost leisure time together was interrupted by people returning from some party. Most of them only gave the two of them curious or sly glances – and luckily Tenzo was blissfully oblivious to those since he didn’t pay attention to the reality again – but two guys Kakashi vaguely remembered to be a couple from the flat two doors next to his apparently thought it was a great idea to bother them.

He did his best to ignore the pair of drunkards Tenzo was too polite to brush off but when one of them clearly suggested a threesome he got really irritated. _‘Back off, asshole!’_ He gritted his teeth but didn’t even have to do anything in defence of his territory as the other guy knocked down the coffee mug, effectively ruining Tenzo’s hard work. ‘Watch what are you doing, idiot!’ Kakashi shouted, suddenly founding himself towering above the blokes with fists clenched. _‘Whoa, where did that come from?’_ Inner Kakashi wondered briefly but it was time to get rid of the buggers and think about consequences later. Luckily they were already backing away from him and similarly disgruntled Tenzo.

‘A’right we’ll leave ya wit’your overp’tective boyfriend then. I’m reeeeally sorry Tenz.’ The one with smoother hair mumbled, dragging his significant other away to prevent him from causing any further damage. ‘I owe yu a cold one! Night you two lov’bir’s.’ The spiky-haired one resembling a pineapple shouted joyfully before being shoved into the apartment, making Tenzo freeze on spot. Kakashi couldn’t say if he was so mortified or rather appalled by the suggestion. Kakashi himself didn’t really mind. He was aiming for that anyway. Somehow. Very clumsily and awkwardly. But he was. When Tenzo started to apologize for them, all flouncing and waving hands in panic Kakashi knew things were on the right tracks.

 

With yet another gawky compliment he diverted Tenzo’s attention to the problem at hand – his papers soaked with coffee – and after cleaning most of the mess decided he would just take his things and made Tenzo leave the stupid hall already. The loud music coming out of the brunets own apartment was now tuned down but from the noises that could be heard, now even more apparent, the couple inside wasn’t anywhere near to finish their ‘session’. For once Kakashi actually kind of liked Tenzo’s roommate. Tenzo hesitated again but then followed Kakashi inside.

‘I didn’t know you had a dog.’ Tenzo pointed at the ball of fur that didn’t even stir, not even bothering to inspect the newcomer, lazy little thing. ‘Uh, that’s Pakkun. Here, you can work all night if you wish but I can think of funnier ways to spend it.’ Kakashi said cheerfully, wincing almost audibly this time once the words came out. _‘Shut up you idiot, you barely managed to convince him to come in and you start with perverted talks like this?!’_ Kakashi berated himself, putting the laptop down onto the table. Somehow he made the device’s screen light and… His heart stopped for a moment.

There his heavenly creation was, smiling widely, obviously happy, hugging a similarly delighted woman who was squeezing him back just as enthusiastically. They were clearly very close. Tenzo had a girlfriend then. Why was he so foolish to assume Tenzo was into guys anyway? Kakashi made an excuse about shower to get away. Tenzo could apparently say something was off and he actually put a hand on his shoulder but the touch Kakashi would lean into a minute ago was now burning like a liquid fire. He stumbled out of the kitchen, swearing quietly.

 

Kakashi shut himself in the bathroom, stripping the clothes mechanically and stepping into the shower. As the water poured down onto him, his head banged against the cold tiles of the wall with a dull thud. Why the hell was he feeling like something was crushing his chest? He spoke to the guy for the first time just a few hours ago for goddamn sake! He couldn’t be in love with a man he didn’t even know! Or could he? A pained chuckle escaped his lips, a little noise bordering on insane. Was this desperate hurting feeling the emotion that inspired all those great poets Kakashi admired so much to write their best works?

 

_No rest_   
_without love,_   
_no sleep_   
_without dreams_   
_of love--_   
_be mad or chill_   
_obsessed with angels_   
_or machines,_   
_the final wish_   
_is love_   
_\--cannot be bitter,_   
_cannot deny,_   
_cannot withhold_   
_if denied:_

_the weight is too heavy._

 

He didn’t know how long he was standing under the water pouring down but it was almost ice cold when he finally shut it down and sluggishly went out of the shower. Getting a glimpse of himself in the mirror while drying his skin haphazardly, Kakashi noticed his lips were actually purple from the cold. He didn’t really care though. Burrowed in his huge towel he padded over to his room to throw a clean t-shirt and sweatpants on and braced himself for entertaining his guest. His brooding could wait for later.

Tenzo was hunched over his work again, drawing diligently. ‘Do you need anything?’ Kakashi was playing a proper host. ‘A glass of water would be nice now you’re asking.’ Tenzo smiled at him, making his chest clench. Kakashi poured two glasses, one for Tenzo and one to keep himself. ‘Here.’ He put it in front of him. ‘Thank you.’ There was that smile again. ‘No problem.’ Kakashi shrugged as casually as possible and walked towards the bookcase to pick something that would suit his mood better than a cheeky romance he was reading before.

 

_\--must give_   
_for no return_   
_as thought_   
_is given_   
_in solitude_   
_in all the excellence_   
_of its excess._

In attempt to banish Ginsberg from his head once and for all, Kakashi grabbed Walt Whitman and plopped down on the couch. He was re-reading the poems he already knew by heart, ignoring Tenzo’s presence by the kitchen table completely. Until the man in question suddenly sat down next to him. Awfully close. ‘I… Uhm. I couldn’t help but notice that… Well.’ The brunet apparently couldn’t put his thoughts into the proper sentences. He ran a hand through his mahogany hair in frustration, took a deep breath and started all over again. ‘Did… Did something happen? Am I inconvenient after all? A can leave if…’ He wore a puzzled look, resembling a lost kitten.

‘No, stay!’ Kakashi blurted out, quickly cutting in. ‘I mean… Nothing happened, I’m just tired I suppose…’ He added, dodging the gaze of the searching brown eyes. ‘Yeah, it’s late… I don’t want to keep you up.’ Tenzo scratched his chin, obviously unconvinced. ‘What are you reading? It doesn’t look like your usual stuff.’ He asked suddenly. _‘Usual stuff? You mean he actually did notice me before and even took care to observe what kind of books I was reading?’_ It was Kakashi’s turn to be astonished. ‘Eh, Walt Whitman.’ Kakashi responded, realizing the silence was stretching to the point of awkwardness.

 

‘You read a lot, don’t you?’ Tenzo tilted his head then. ‘I have to, I study literature after all.’ Kakashi confirmed. ‘Do you mind reading something out loud?’ Tenzo’s request probably surprised them both equally, judging by the wideness of his cat eyes. ‘Well… Sure. I mean no. I mean I can read something if you want to. ’ Kakashi buried his face into the book to hide the flush. _‘This must be some special revenge made by gods, there’s no other way.’_ He lamented as he regarded the poem the book was opened at. Clearing his throat several times, he began to read.

 

_To a Stranger_

_By Walt Whitman_

_Passing stranger! You do not know how longingly I look upon you,_

_You must be he I was seeking, or she I was seeking, (it comes to me as of a dream,)_

_I have somewhere surely lived a life of joy with you,_

_All is recall'd as we flit by each other, fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured,_

_You grew up with me, were a boy with me or a girl with me,_

_I ate with you and slept with you, your body has become not yours only nor left my body mine only,_

_You give me the pleasure of your eyes, face, flesh, as we pass, you take of my beard, breast, hands, in return,_

_I am not to speak to you, I am to think of you when I sit alone or wake at night alone,_

_I am to wait, I do not doubt I am to meet you again,_

_I am to see to it that I do not lose you._

 

Tenzo was silent for a while to mull over the words while Kakashi was peeking at him from behind the book. ‘That’s… Interesting. What does it mean according to you?’ He finally spoke. ‘Uh? Well… I think he dreams about a person who he thinks could make him incredibly happy but he’s too scared to confront them so he’s watching them from afar to save at least that dream bond.’ Kakashi said at length, not meeting Tenzo’s eyes. ‘I see…’ Tenzo mumbled, seemingly deep in thoughts.

 

So up close Kakashi could take in Tenzo’s smell which reminded him of the forest short after the rainfall, fresh and earthy and pure. Kakashi looked upon the man who was looking at nothing in particular with the brows furrowed slightly and lips pursed in thoughtful pout. Those damn lips… It was entirely too easy to close the short distance and capture them with his own. They _were_ smooth. Tenzo inhaled sharply in shock, making Kakashi whip his mask up and abort the mission swiftly. ‘I don’t know why I did that I shouldn’t… It was wrong of me. I’m sorry.’ He jumped up, about to leave flabbergasted Tenzo on the couch in favour of hiding in his room but the other man was quicker than him.

‘Wha… Where are you going? You can’t just kiss me and run away!’ Tenzo caught Kakashi’s wrist and yanked him back onto the pillows. ‘Let go of me, please.’ Kakashi protested, conscious he was acting like a kindergarten child. ‘Not before you explain. You’re making me so perplexed! What’s going on?’ Tenzo insisted firmly. ‘I… I shouldn’t have kissed you.’ Kakashi mumbled, still fighting the hold Tenzo had on his hand. ‘Maybe I’m just stupid and in that case I shall die of mortification but correct me if I’m wrong. Were you flirting with me the whole night?’ Tenzo inquired, his voice low. ‘I was but that was before I realized I was mistaken.’ Kakashi was practically squirming under Tenzo’s gaze.

 

‘About what? I don’t understand, Kakashi, you’re not making any sense!’ Tenzo shook his head in exasperation, tightening the grip on Kakashi’s forearm unconsciously. ‘About us being possible. Obviously not since you have a girlfriend.’ Kakashi blurted out, dying of embarrassment. ‘Eh? I think I would know if I had one.’ Tenzo replied slowly, as if he was talking to a particularly dense child. ‘Holy crap, I get it already. You saw the wallpaper and came to the conclusion that Yukimi is my girlfriend.’ The brunet started laughing suddenly. ‘She’s not?’ A wave of new hope caught aflame in Kakashi’s chest. ‘No you baka, that’s my sister!’ Tenzo pulled Kakashi closer, releasing his wrist and entwining their fingers instead.

‘Uh… My apologies. You bear absolutely no resemblance.’ Kakashi’s face heated up, not sure if caused by the misunderstanding or Tenzo’s hand holding his. ‘I’m adopted.’ Tenzo shrugged. ‘I see… Fuck, I’m an idiot.’ Kakashi heaved a loud sigh. ‘Perhaps a little, but I still think I like you a lot. And since you said earlier you know of better ways to spend the night than working…’ Tenzo trailed off, biting his lower lip with a mischievous look. ‘Oh I do. Want me to show you?’ Kakashi purred, leaning closer. ‘Try me.’ Tenzo retorted and that was the only encouragement Kakashi needed before pushing the younger man down to the couch and crawling on top of him.

 

_The warm bodies_   
_shine together_   
_in the darkness,_   
_the hand moves_   
_to the center_   
_of the flesh,_   
_the skin trembles_   
_in happiness_   
_and the soul comes_   
_joyful to the eye--_

 

‘I think I’m gonna kiss you again. Just warning you.’ Kakashi murmured, barely an inch away from his goal. ‘I’d be sorely disappointed if you didn’t.’ Tenzo’s breath ghosted over his face and Kakashi finally leaned in. They were kissing gently at first, experimental brushes of the lips meeting properly for the first time (that kiss before could hardly count as anything more than a smack). Overwhelmed by the sensation Kakashi pressed his mouth against Tenzo’s harder, pleasantly surprised by the similarly passionate response. Kakashi buried his fingers into his mahogany mane, making Tenzo moan under him. He used the opportunity to pluck his tongue between the parted lips and explore the wet crevice offered to him.

Their tongues battled for dominance, Kakashi’s winning with another gasp Tenzo released. It was his turn to groan when Tenzo’s hands, previously roaming over his back, wandered under the hem of his t-shirt. ‘We should probably move to my room. The bed is much more comfortable.’ Kakashi interrupted the kiss, admiring his handiwork on Tenzo’s swollen lips. His partner only nodded silently, inspecting his face. Kakashi always felt uneasy showing the scar and red eye to anyone and frankly, he was a bit afraid of Tenzo’s reaction but there weren’t any questions or pitying looks. Tenzo just smiled softly, apparently happy with what was in front of him.

 

Kakashi took Tenzo’s hand and led him into his lair. ‘I don’t receive guests very often so please ignore the slight mess…’ He shrugged, gesturing vaguely around. ‘You should see Genma’s room sometimes if you call this a mess.’ Tenzo snorted and pulled Kakashi closer, placing his hands onto his hips. ‘Where were we?’ Tenzo’s hand sneaked beneath Kakashi’s shirt yet again while his lips were tracing his jawline. Kakashi sighed and tilted his head to give Tenzo a better access to his neck. He didn’t even realize his palms were squeezing Tenzo’s butt until the other man pointed it out with a chuckle.

 

‘How far do you want to take this?’ Kakashi asked, feeling his pants tighten considerably. ‘I don’t know? I’ve actually never…’ Tenzo was abashed by the admission. ‘Me neither. I guess we’ll have to figure things out together.’ Kakashi reassured him, kissing him softly in means of comfort. ‘May I…?’ Kakashi asked with fingers ghosting over buttons of Tenzo’s shirt. ‘Go ahead.’ The brunet encouraged. Kakashi didn’t hesitate to reveal the muscles hidden under the fabric. Tossing the piece of clothing on the ground, Tenzo pulled Kakashi’s own shirt up. ‘It wouldn’t be fair.’ He grinned and pushed Kakashi onto the bed.

‘Stop me if there’s anything uncomfortable.’ Tenzo kissed his cheek and made his way across Kakashi’s chin to his neck, shoulder and collarbones, alternating between kissing, nipping and licking. All Kakashi could do was moan in pleasure, scratching on Tenzo’s broad back. His lover proceeded with the ministrations to his chest, sucking on one of Kakashi’s nipples experimentally. ‘Alright?’ Tenzo looked up hearing Kakashi’s sharp intake of breath. ‘More than alright…’ Kakashi whispered, eyes firmly closed. Encouraged, Tenzo continued for a while before heading even lower.

Kakashi licked his lips in anticipation, his breath hitching with Tenzo’s lips ghosting over his lower stomach. ‘It’s tickling.’ He laughed, making Tenzo chuckle as well. ‘Sorry.’ He kissed Kakashi’s navel, travelling a path of wet kisses down to the hipbone. Kakashi was practically panting already. ‘This is in the way.’ Tenzo hooked a finger behind the hem of the sweatpants, looking up for permission. Giving it with a shaky nod, Kakashi watched the brunet dragging the pants down along with his boxers.

 

Tenzo was clearly assessing the situation with head tilted adorably for a moment before leaning down and licking on the head of Kakashi’s shaft. It made him groan aloud, spurring Tenzo’s resolve on. He took more of Kakashi into his mouth, sucking lightly, alternating it with tongue sweeping up and down and around the head. Kakashi’s fists were tangled into the sheets, gripping them tightly while the pleasure he was experiencing was overwhelming. ‘You’re amazing but I wouldn’t last this for much longer. Come back up.’ Kakashi was somehow able to stop him, tugging lightly on Tenzo’s hair.

Tenzo released his cock with a wet pop, blushing even more at the obscene sound. He crawled up as Kakashi requested and was promptly rolled onto his back. Kakashi kissed him passionately, tasting himself on Tenzo’s lips. ‘Let me do the same for you.’ He purred into Tenzo’s ear and nibbled on his earlobe. Tenzo gasped audibly. ‘Huh, careful. They are kinda sensitive.’ Tenzo admitted with a blush. Kakashi made the same way across Tenzo’s beautiful body his lover previously took on himself. Hearing Tenzo releasing groans and moans in response to his advances was driving Kakashi insane.

 

‘I need those pants down as well.’ Kakashi commented when he got to the point. Tenzo lifted his butt a little to help him while Kakashi unbuttoned them and yanked them off the brunet. While Tenzo was rather gentle and careful with the blowjob, Kakashi swallowed his swollen cock hungrily, his mind set on driving his lover crazy. He was sucking and licking, pumping the rest of the length with his hand, turned on immensely by the sighs and low growls he heard from above. Tenzo’s head was thrown back, lips parted and eyes firmly shut. Kakashi wanted to burn his dishevelled look into his memory forever.

‘Ka-Kakashi, I’m close…’ Tenzo murmured, waving his hand weakly. He probably meant to warn Kakashi to stop but he had something else in mind. ‘Then don’t hold it.’ Increasing the pace even more, he sucked harder, drawing a very loud moan out of Tenzo. It took just several more of those to make Tenzo come into his mouth with a shout of Kakashi’s name. The taste was weird, a bit salty, but Kakashi swallowed it anyway. Tenzo was shivering and panting audibly, his fingers tangled in Kakashi’s hair. ‘That… Was amazing.’ He stuttered between the pants, eyes wide and limbs all weak. ‘Glad to hear that.’ Kakashi smirked and pulled himself on four to peck Tenzo’s lips.

 

‘What about you though? I can do the same for you. Or we can try something else…’ Tenzo trailed off, unsure of himself. ‘I can’t say I’m not intrigued but I would hate to make you and I don’t think we should push it. I’ll be fine with finishing myself.’ Kakashi answered truthfully, kissing Tenzo’s forehead to emphasize his sincerity. ‘Okay, we’ll leave it for later then, when we’re both ready. I can help you with this though.’ Tenzo shuffled closer, grabbing Kakashi’s unattended cock into the fist and sweeping his thumb over the head. ‘You know I won’t say no.’ Kakashi purred, enjoying the waves of pleasure Tenzo’s fingers pumping him were sending through his whole body.

Tenzo captured his lips with a wet, tongue-y kiss, trailing a wet path down onto Kakashi’s neck, surprising him with a light bite. ‘Oh, the kitty has claws too.’ Kakashi chuckled weakly, interrupted by a moan escaping his throat involuntary. Tenzo licked the spot softly before biting again, most likely leaving a mark. Kakashi felt the pressure of his release coming close and his panting must have hint the same to Tenzo because he squeezed his length even more, determined on his goal. ‘A-ah, Tenzo!’ Kakashi came, coating his stomach and Tenzo’s hand with his sticky semen. Tenzo pumped slower several times before releasing him.

 

‘Now we’re even.’ Tenzo nuzzled at Kakashi’s nose with a content smile. ‘Did you enjoy it? I from my part can only say I’d definitely love to do it again.’ Kakashi smiled back at him and kissed his cheek, scrambling blindly around for a box of tissues. Founding finally what he was looking for, he pulled several tissues out to clean himself and Tenzo’s hand with. ‘Of course I did. I’m not against trying this again if you want to…’ Tenzo trailed off, looking away meekly.

 

When done with cleaning them Kakashi wrapped his arms around the brunet possessively, dragging him against himself so Tenzo’s head was resting on his shoulder. ‘What now?’ Tenzo asked around a small yawn. ‘Now it’s time to sleep, kitten.’ Kakashi squeezed the warm bundle in his arms affectionately and planted a kiss into his hair, inhaling Tenzo’s scent he was beginning to love. ‘I meant like… What with you and me.’ Tenzo specified quietly, squirming a little. Kakashi didn’t even hesitate. Now he had Tenzo in his arms, he wasn’t willing to let him go at any cost.

‘I have a proposition. When we wake up in the morning, I’ll buy you breakfast, we will get a revenge on your roommate and spend the rest of the Sunday together. And then the next day and the next, until we grow old and become one of those couples feeding ducks in the park hand in hand.’ Kakashi spurred all of his courage to say that, caressing Tenzo’s cheek with his thumb lightly. ‘Mmm, I think I like the way it sounds.’ Tenzo kissed his collar bone, snuggling closer contently, making relief and utter happiness spread all over Kakashi’s body. ‘Good. Sleep well, Tenzo.’ Kakashi tilted his lover’s head with a thumb to kiss him gently. ‘You too.’ Tenzo mumbled against his lips, already dozing off.

 

_yes, yes,_   
_that's what_   
_I wanted,_   
_I always wanted,_   
_I always wanted,_   
_to return_   
_to the body_   
_where I was born._

₪₪₪

 

** *A little bonus* **

 

Genma was already fed up with Tenzo being so moody and prickly all the time. He understood the guy was submerged deeply into his architecture thingies but enough was enough, Tenzo was forgetting to live. After yet another argument when Tenzo left the apartment fuming – perhaps it _was_ a little too much to throw that book out of the window but nothing could be done now – Genma actually got an idea. And a brilliant one if he was to judge!

 

‘Oi, Anko! Wanna help me with something?’ Genma sought the purple-haired woman as soon as he walked into the party. ‘Mmm, anything, cowboy. You know I have a weakness for you.’ Anko purred into his ear and squeezed his butt. Genma smirked, he was going to enjoy this ride. ‘Great. You know Tenzo, right?’ Genma came straight to the point. No time to be wasted after all. ‘Yeah, of course I do. A showpiece of mankind but sadly completely unresponsive to my flirting.’ Anko nodded, pouting slightly. ‘I’m pretty sure he’s gay so don’t take it personally.’ Genma snorted, tapping her nose.

‘Makes sense. No straight man could say no to a piece of this. So what about him?’ Anko inquired. ‘I know of this guy who’s totally into him but Tenzo being Tenzo is too wrapped into school stuff to notice. We’re gonna push them a little.’ Genma grinned wickedly to match Anko’s sly smirk. ‘My, my, Shiranui! I didn’t think you were the one to care about other people’s happiness.’ She sipped on her cocktail with eyebrow cocked. ‘I usually don’t but Tenzo is my friend… And he’s also kind of getting on my nerves lately, the guy needs to get laid.’ Genma shrugged nonchalantly, making Anko giggle. ‘Now that’s more like you, count me in! What are we going to do?’ She leaned closer conspicuously. ‘Don’t worry, you’re gonna thoroughly enjoy it.’ Genma slapped her butt with a wink.

 

 

Genma woke up in the morning with head throbbing but Anko sprawled on top of him naked considerably lifted his mood. The need to pee was too big though so he pushed her off himself as carefully as possible – Anko was difficult to deal with when woken up too early – and padded over to the bathroom. Relieving himself, he remembered that little plan they went with. Genma chuckled quietly, put a robe on himself and unlocked the front door. Glancing into the hallway, no sign of Tenzo was to be seen. He returned to the apartment to fish his phone from underneath the bed.

 

Walking into the hallway he dialled Tenzo’s number. The guy’s typical ringtone unmistakably poured out of the apartment across from theirs. ‘Bless the thin walls!’ Genma cackled and Tenzo finally picked up. ‘What do you want you asshole?’ Tenzo grumbled into the phone. ‘Just checking if you’re still alive.’ Genma replied cheerfully. ‘Who’s that? Tell them to fuck off.’ Another voice groused on the other side. ‘Genma let me sleep now, I’m gonna murder you later.’ Tenzo replied around a yawn.

‘Alright. Convey my greetings to Mr. Hatake. It’s about time for you two! You can thank me later.’ Genma said with a wide grin before ending up the call. Startled yelp followed by a stream of curses coming out of the other apartment amused Genma greatly. He ran back into their own flat, locking it again. Before he would let Tenzo finally in, the other would hopefully process his rage about discovering Genma’s ingenious plan. He crawled back onto his bed and hugged dead asleep Anko. ‘Baby, we did it.’ He kissed her forehead, immensely satisfied with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai are a year or two older than Yamato, Genma, Anko, Kotetsu and Izumo in this one.  
> What I imagine they would study (don't ask me why though :D):  
> Yamato - architecture  
> Kakashi - literature  
> Gai - probably aspiring to be a trainer or PE teacher  
> Genma - while irresponsible, he's clever so I'd say something with computers and programming?  
> Asuma - I think maybe something about politics?  
> Kurenai - gender studies  
> Anko - nuclear physics  
> Izumo - philosophy  
> Kotetsu - something with chemistry and technologies
> 
> I wanted to write a fluffly crack and... Huh. The idea of Kakashi loving poetry along with Ginsberg's and Whitman's poems totally swayed the story unexpected way. Yet again. I never end up writing what I intended at the beginning.
> 
> What do you think though? I'd love to know your opinion! (:
> 
> You can also connect with me via tumblr, I love to discuss headcanons or message me a prompt and I'll see what I can do about it! (:  
> <https://malazuzu22.tumblr.com/>


End file.
